Link vs Dark Link Part 1
by Princess-Hana-Akari
Summary: After the events of Majora's Mask Dark Link returns determined to beat Link once and for all. Due to these events Navi's sister has been sent to help them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Return of Dark Link

Zelda the princess of Hyrule was looking outside from her balcony when Dark Link came. I was on my balcony brushing my hair when Zelda burst in making me nearly fall off my balcony.

"Don't startle me like that what are you trying to do kill me?" I said. "Well sorry," Zelda said.

My name is Chrysalia, I'm 13 years old, and I live in Hyrule castle. My boyfriend there is Link which Zelda and I fight over all the time. I have long blonde hair and a pretty purple dress with flower decorations.

"Well, what do you want," I said. "A dark figure of Link is coming to the castle," Zelda said. "What the hell," I said running over to my bow and arrows and zooming out the door. I ran across the drawbridge to see Dark Link walking toward the castle.

I growled, "What are you doing here!" "I came back for a rematch," Dark Link replied. Link ran beside me. "You again Dark Link," Link said surprised, "I thought I killed you." "You can't kill me," Dark Link replied. "Yeah right," I said, "One shot from my arrows will kill you." "I want to fight Link alone this time I won't lose," Dark Link said. "Why you-," I started but Link stopped me. "I'll take you on Dark Link but I will win," Link said.

I sat down and watched the fight. Link was kicking Dark Links butt, but Dark Link said "Stop!"

"What now," I thought. "I told you I'm not going to lose this time," Dark Link said and disappeared.

Later that day Link and I were picking apples from the apple tree. "Why do you always climb the apple tree to pick apples?" Link asked. "Cause it's easier," I answered. "How could it be easier," Link asked.

Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump! A whole bunch of apples fell from the tree into the bucket below.

"That's how it can be easier," I answered. "You got to teach me how to do that someday," Link said. I picked up the bucket of apples and said, "I'm going to take these to the cook he said he was going to make apple pie today." "Wait," Link said. What," I said. "Dark Link said he wasn't going to lose this time what is he going to do to win," Link asked. "I don't know," I replied. "I think I know," Link smiled. "Really," I said. "Yeah, he'll capture you," Link laughed. "That's not funny," I yelled. "Well it might be true," Link said. "Well you might be right there," I said. "Chrysalia, I'm just saying I'm going to protect you," Link said. "Link, to be honest I don't need protection," I smiled, "see you at dinner."

It was nighttime and I was standing on my balcony in my pajamas brushing my hair.

"Hey," Link said bursting in my room. "Could you knock," I replied. "Sorry, but I had something important to tell you," Link said. "What is it," I replied cheerfully. "There is an unidentified pink spark wandering around Hyrule castle," Link said. "I'll have my bow and arrows ready," I said cheerfully. "And stop being cheerful it bugs me okay," Link said. "Okay," I said cheerfully.

Link groaned and walked out of the door. After Link left I burst out laughing it was so funny saying everything cheerfully. Then the pink spark that Link told me about was outside on the balcony rail.

"You," I growled, "were sent by Dark Link weren't you." "I'm here because of Dark Link," said the pink spark. "You're going to die," I growled. I got ready to shoot the pink spark. "Don't shoot me, I'm here to help you," the pink spark said. "But you said you worked for Dark Link," I said. "I said because of Dark Link not that I worked for him," the pink spark said. "You have a point there," I said lowering my bow and arrows. "My name is Sari I'm Navi's sister," Sari replied. "I totally blew it," I thought. "Don't feel bad some people make mistakes," Sari pointed out. "Can you read my mind," I said surprised, "because Navi couldn't?" "No," Sari said, "I can just tell by the look in your eye." Link burst into the room suddenly.

"Chrysalia, one of the solders told me the pink spark went on your balcony so-," Link broke off. He looked at the pink spark for a second. "DIE," he shouted and leaped at the pink spark. "I knew this wasn't going to turn out well," I thought shaking my head. I took a deep breath and shouted, "STOP!" They both stopped dead in there tracks. "So far so good," I thought. "First thing, Sari is Navi's sister," I explained. "SECONDLY, YOU GOT TO CLEAN MY ROOM," I shouted at Link. "Good night," I said and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dark Link's Plan

It was the day after the night I yelled at Link to clean my room after he messed it up chasing after Sari trying to kill her. Now they were talking and getting to know each other.

I was sitting under the apple tree playing my flute when the postman came up and said, "Letter for Chrysalia." "What's with people scaring me," I yelled at him. "Sorry but the letter is from Malon from Lon Lon Ranch," the postman said timidly. "Give me that letter," I snapped swiping it from his hand. "Thank you for using post man services-," the postman started but an evil gaze from me stopped him. "I'm going to Lon Lon Ranch thanks for the letter," I said throwing the letter back at him.

I got my bow and arrows and went to the stables. "Hi Epona," I said to the red horse with a white mane and tail. "Hi Star," I said to the white horse and got on her. I got to Lon Lon Ranch pretty quickly and said to Malon, "Okay what do you want." "I fell in love with this guy and he is in the mountains and the postman doesn't want to send the letter I have for him up there," Malon explained. "Why didn't you ask Link to do this task," I groaned. "Because he is a boy," Malon said. "You got a point," I said. "So will you do it Chrysalia," Malon asked. "Yes," I answered. "Thank you," Malon said.

Malon gave me the letter and I gave Star to a knight in Kakariko Village and started the long trek up the mountain path.

"I should have asked Malon his address," I thought. Then I saw a house up ahead and a guy was standing on the porch of the house. "This has to be the guy," I thought. I walked up the porch steps and he said, "Malon, did you dye your hair blonde and get new clothes?" "I'm not Malon," I said, "I have a letter from Malon." "Okay give this letter to Malon," he said. "I'm not the postman," I said. "Man you're crabby but please give this letter to Malon," he said. "Okay," I grumbled.

I left Kakariko Village on my horse Star to give Malon the letter I got from her boyfriend. I heard a stick crack and I snapped to attention.

"Could that be Dark Link," I thought, "I can't let my guard down I need to use my bow and arrows. "With my new power she won't be able to use her bow and arrows," dark Link thought. Dark Link snapped his fingers and my bow and arrows disappeared and reappeared in his hands. "Now she can't attack me," he thought. "Oh-no where did my bow and arrows go," I said aloud. "Don't worry dear they are safe in my hands," Dark Link said coming from behind a tree with my bow and arrows. "Dark Link," I gasped. "Now that you have no more weapons left I can freely capture you," Dark Link said. "I'm not going to stay long enough to let that happen," I said.

I galloped away on my horse but Dark Link was quick. He went right past me stopped right in front of me making my horse stop. I backed up a ways.

"What are you going to do," I said. "Stop right there Dark Link," said a familiar voice. "Link," I said. "You again," Dark Link said. "I'm always there to help people in need of help," Link explained, "Now give back Chrysalia's bow and arrows!" Dark Link looked at Link then at me put my bow and arrows on the ground and disappeared. I stared at Link in astonishment, "You let him go?" "Well I could have destroyed your bow and arrows while I was kicking his butt," Link explained.

I slid off my horse's saddle and picked up my bow and arrows. "Where's Sari," I asked. "Here I am," said the pink fairy. "You need another weapon to defend yourself against dark Link," Link said. "I am not holding a sword," I said. "No I have a good weapon that might help you," Link said. He gave me the weapon. "They're nuts," I said. "They're deku nuts," Link corrected me. "What do they do," I said. "They stun the enemy for a bit," Link explained. "Can I have a better weapon," I said. "Yeah," Link said. "Really what is it," I said. "Me," Link said proudly. "What," I said. "Listen carefully to me Chrysalia," Link said, "Dark Link almost captured you this time you are going to need and escort everywhere you go." "This sucks why not Zelda," I said. "Link we need to get back to the castle," Sari said. "Okay let's go Chrysalia," Link said.

"Link is so easy to fool," I said. It was the day after my narrow escape from Dark Link I was on my way to the flower field with Link when I said look a whole army of Dark Links.

"I can't believe he fell for that," I thought laughing. "I also have another plan to keep dark Link away from me," I thought. "Nice to see you again Chrysalia," Dark Link said appearing right in front of me. "I'm more prepared Dark Link you won't catch me," I said smiling. "You won't escape," Dark Link said. That is what you think," I said. "What could you do," dark Link said. "Light arrow," I shouted and shot and arrow from my bow.

A light arrow enables the ability to make the enemy disappear and never come back again. "Was it really that easy," I thought.

Dark Link emerged from the smoke. "What," I said. "You call that a Light arrow it has no effect on me," Dark Link said. "Oh-no," I said. Dark Link got closer. "STAY BACK," I shouted and threw a deku nut at him. "No effect," Dark Link said. I took a step back turn around and run. "You won't get away," Dark Link said chasing after me. I hid behind a rock and shot a fire arrow at him. He jumped behind a tree dodging my fire arrow. "I won't survive long if I don't come up with something quick," I thought. "Maybe I could throw a rock at him," I thought.

Then something caught my eye it was my necklace. I remembered from my last adventure with Link my necklace told me where Zelda was. Now the purple crystal on my necklace was just a plain purple crystal. It also can be held by one person who was me.

I gasped, "That's it." I tied the necklace to my arrow and loaded my bow with it peaked out from behind the rock and saw Dark Link standing in the open.

"Light arrow," I shouted jumping out from behind the rock. But my necklace made the light arrow more powerful knocking me backwards. The arrow hit Dark Link in a flash of yellow light.

"You," Dark Link growled, "Wounded me." I used too much energy using that light arrow I can barely walk. I staggered over to Dark Link and grabbed my necklace and put it around my neck and staggered away from Dark Link.

"I said I wasn't going to lose to Link this time," Dark Link said. "You didn't lose to Link you lost to me," I said tiredly. "She may be more useful then I thought," Dark Link thought. "I said I won't give up," Dark Link said standing up, "I won't stop till Link is dead." "I'm too weak to shoot another light arrow what do I do now," I thought desperately. "What could I use," I thought.

I felt a bottle in my pockets and in the bottle was a red potion. A red potion regains all of your energy even though it doesn't taste good. I drinked the potion and was filled with energy.

"Now where did Dark Link go," I thought. Dark Link suddenly disappeared. Dark Link reappeared out of the ground grabbed me and disappeared back into the ground with me. "This is what Teleporting is like," Dark Link said in the swirling bright light. "Link," I screamed even though I know he couldn't hear me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link's Short Adventure

Sari was flying around looking for Chrysalia. She saw a bow and arrows lying on the ground near a rock.

"No," she exclaimed. "Link," Sari said flying over to him. "Did you find her," Link said. "I found bad news," Sari said. "Show me where you found the bad news," Link said. "This does not look good," Link said picking up the bow and arrows. "Are they Chrysalia's," Sari asked. "Yes," Link replied. "How do you know," Sari asked. "She has her name engraved on the bow," Link replied. "You don't mean she's been captured right," Sari said. "Wait a minute an empty bottle is here," Link said. "Hey look a nut," Sari said nearby. "A deku nut cracked open which means its power was already used," Link said. "I found a scorched arrow," Sari said flying over to Link. "A fire arrow," Link said. "Which means-," Link started. "Which means what," Sari interrupted. "It means Chrysalia fought before she was captured," Link said. "What do we do first," Sari asked. "First we rest at Hyrule castle," Link answered, "Then we look for dark Link he might be the one behind all of this."

"That was a good sleep," Link yawned. It was the day after Link figured out that Chrysalia was captured.

"Hey Link ready to start," Zelda said. "Wha- Zelda what are you doing in my room," Link said. "I'm waking you up," Zelda replied. "Don't tell me you're thinking about joining Sari and I," Link said. "I'm not going to join you," Zelda said, "I'm going to give you Chrysalia's bow and arrows they'll come in handy."

"Where should we go first," Link asked Sari. "Let's ask the gorons in the mountains they might have seen where dark Link fled," Sari said. "Good idea," Link said. "I think we should buy some supplies in Kakariko village," Link said. "Good idea," Sari said. "I think I'll get a fairy and bombchus," Link said, "Does that sound good." "Yes," Sari said. "Okay then go into the bottle," Link said to Sari. "Wrong kind of fairy," Sari said.

"I'm done shopping yay," Link cheered. "Link you don't need to cheer after you're done shopping," Sari said. "But I like climbing mountains," Link replied. "Let's just get going," Sari said.

Meanwhile at the top of the mountain, "The goron elder told me that I would see a black castle from here," Link said. "And he said this telescope would come in handy," Sari said. "Okay I see dark Link walking toward the black castle," Link explained looking through the telescope. "Anything else," Sari said. "I don't think so," Link said. "Now we'll never know where Chrysalia is," Sari said.

"Wait," Link said, "Dark Link is holding something in his arms." "What is he holding," Sari said. "I don't believe it," Link said. "What is it tell me," Sari begged. "He is holding Chrysalia," Link explained. "This going to be a little harder then I thought," Link said. Let's go Sari," Link said. Sari looked through the telescope one last time and flew to catch up with Link.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chrysalilia's Escape

"Ow, my head," I said. "Huh, where the heck am I?" I asked. "It looks like I'm in a jail cell," I thought.

"Looks like you're awake, Chrysalia," Dark Link said. "Dark Link don't sneak up on me like that," I shouted at him, "And while I'm at it what did you do with my bow and arrows!" "To tell you the truth I don't know what happen to your bow and arrows," Dark Link explained, "They weren't with you when we arrived at the castle." "Liar," I snapped. "Well I'll deal with you later," Dark Link said, "good-bye."

Dark Link disappeared. "I have to escape before Link comes," I thought, "But how could I escape." "Why do I feel so helpless," I sighed. "Why am I talking to myself I should find a way out," I said. "Wait a minute I think I can escape," I said, "I'll give it a try."

I walked to the locked door on the jail cell; I took off my necklace and focused all my power into the crystal. The crystal shined and zapped the lock and the jail cell door opened.

"Sweet, this will come in handy," I thought. I went up the steps and took a peek through the keyhole of the door at the top. I gasped and rushed back down the steps.

"How am I going to escape with that many enemies up there and without any weapons," I thought. "Wait my necklace I'll just zap enemies along the way," I thought, "Dark Link won't keep me here. I walked up the stairs and opened the door. "What happened to all the enemies," I thought. "Nothing can disappear that fast," I shouted.

Two Moblins spotted me. "Me and my big mouth," I thought, "But that doesn't matter I'll just zap them with my necklace." I zapped them and they disappeared. "Cool," I thought. I walked through the castle zapping any monster that came in my way. "This place is a labyrinth," I thought walking down multiple hallways. "I think I'm going around in circles," I thought, "I need to find a way out why don't I go up some stairs and find a balcony." I found some stairs and walked into this weird looking bedroom.

Everything in the bedroom was black. There was a black bed, black table, black curtains, black everything. "I think this is Dark Links room," I thought, "Which means I should probably get out of his bedroom to avoid him." I saw a little bit of daylight through the black curtains.

"A balcony," I thought, "No, bad thought this is Dark Links room." "But this is my only chance," I thought creeping to the balcony.

I heard voices as I got closer. I got closer to make out what there saying. "What do you mean we are losing more moblins," an angry muffled voice snapped. "Sorry, Dark Link," Another muffled voice replied, "But they just disappeared." "Link must be in the castle," Dark Link explained, "I'll go down to the dungeon and wait for Link."

All the sudden the curtains flew opened and Dark Link walked out with a moblin following him. It didn't take Dark Link long to notice me standing there in the middle of his room.

"And how did you get out of your jail cell," he shouted glaring at me. "This does not look good," I thought. "Moblin take her back to the dungeon room," Dark Link ordered to the moblin next to him.

I rushed quickly through the curtains and nearly fell over the balcony rail. I turned around and zapped the moblin making him disappear. But the zap knocked me backwards making me hold on to the rail with my hands.

"So that what was happening to my moblins," Dark Link said running over to me. I knew I should just let go so Dark Link won't defeat Link. I let go and waited for the sound of me hitting the ground but a hand grabbed me a very strong hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dark Link's Possession

I opened my eyes and Link was holding my hand and was keeping Dark Link back by using his sword.

"Hey," Link said. "It's about time you got here idiot," I shouted at him. "About time you got here Link," Dark Link replied.

Link pulled me back onto the balcony. "You okay," Link asked. "I'm fine," I answered. "Hey Chrysalia I'm glad your okay," Sari replied flying toward me. "Hey Link why are my bow and arrows on your back," I said angrily. "Zelda thought they might come in handy," Link answered. "Just give them back," I said. "Okay," He said handing them over.

"Thank you," I grumbled. "Fire arrow," I shouted and shot the fire arrow at the black curtain. "Are you crazy that's the way out," Link shouted at me. "It will prevent Dark Link getting to us," I explained, "Now use your hook shot." "Why," Link asked. "Just give me your hook shot," I said.

He handed me his hook shot and I shot it to a stump to the ground near Links horse. "Here hold this," I said handed the handle of the hook shot to Link. "What are you going to do," Link asked. I took my ribbon out of my hair and put it over the chain of the hook shot. "Are you crazy," Link exclaimed. "Nope," I said and jumped off the balcony rail holding on to the ribbon and slid down the chain.

Link came back down and we watched the castle burn. "Where shall we go," Link asked. "The flower field," I replied.

Link and I went to the flower field. Link and I were lying in the flowers looking at the sky. "Link how did you know I was captured," I asked him. "I just saw your bow and arrows lying in the open," Link answered, "I know you wouldn't leave your bow and arrows anywhere."

"Link," I said. "What," he asked. I sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for saving me," I whispered in his ear then I blushed and turned away.

We went back to Hyrule castle in silence. When we got there I just went into my room and sat on my bed. "Are you okay Chrysalia," Sari asked. "I'm fine why," I asked. "You just haven't spoke all evening," Sari explained. "Chrysalia," Zelda said going into my room. "What," I asked. "The postman has a letter for you," Zelda said handing me the letter. Zelda left the room. "What does it say," Sari asked eagerly. "It says dear Chrysalia," I started, "Then some language I can't understand." "Whose it from," Sari asked. "Dark Link," I said.

I threw the letter onto the balcony and never gave it a second thought. I was getting ready for bed when I saw Dark Links letter glowing red. "That's odd," I said. I walked up to the letter and picked it up. I looked at the letter and the different language it changed into the language I understand. "Dark Link knows about my past how could that be?" I said, "It says meet me tomorrow at the big oak tree if you want to know about your past." "It has to be a trap," I said aloud. "What has to be a trap," Sari asked. "When did you get in here," I asked. "Just now," Sari answered. "Well I made you your bed," I said changing the subject. "Yay," Sari screeched. "I can't tell anyone about that letter," I thought, "Because I'm going to the oak tree tomorrow."

The next day I went to the big oak tree and sure enough Dark Link was hiding among the branches.

"I didn't think you would come Chrysalia," Dark Link said jumping out of the tree. "What do you want Dark Link," I growled. "Didn't you read my letter," Dark Link asked, "It explains everything." "I don't care what the dumb letter said," I shouted. "Man, you have quite a bad temper," Dark Link said walking toward me. "Don't your dare get a step closer," I said reaching for my bow and arrows.

"Do you want to know about your past," Dark Link asked. "How could you know about my past," I asked, "I don't think you were around?" "Sit down and I'll tell you every thing," Dark Link said. "I don't feel very comfortable sitting down with you right in front of me," I explained. "Have it you way," Dark Link replied. "You came from my tribe," dark Link started. "Wha- what," I stammered. "When you were born you looked like a hylian instead of looking like a shadow," Dark Link explained, "So we desert you in a field and that tribe you thought you came from found you." "That can't be true," I said. "It is true," Dark Link said, "It is time to become a shadow and join your true tribe."

He shot some black light at me and when the smoke disappeared I was standing there with and electric shield around me.

"My necklace says you're lying," I replied, "This was a trap from the very beginning." "You catch on quickly but you are too late," Dark Link replied, "You will join my tribe."

He shot another black light at me I put my electric shield up but his black magic somehow knocked me out. "Now you shall join me," Dark Link replied walking up to me.

He knelt down on the ground in front of me and put his hand on my forehead. I sat up right away when he took his hand off my forehead. I closed my blue eyes and opened them again and they were red.

I couldn't control my movements I turned my head to Dark Link and said, "What can I do for you master." I knew what was happening I was possessed but I could still say stuff in my head. "No, I don't want to work for Dark Link," I thought.

I tried to stand up and walk away from Dark Link or shoot a light arrow at him but my body just stands there waiting for Dark Links order. "Kill Link," Dark Link replied. "NO WAY," I thought.

I know he couldn't hear what I said there but it made feel good to yell at him and he didn't know what I was saying. I decided to swear at him to make me feel even better. After I did a few swear words a new voice was in my head.

"Stop yelling at Dark Link," the voice hissed, "I can tell him everything you say you know." I gasped I knew the voice it sounded it like me just a little bit colder. "You," I growled, "Let me have control over my body." "No way the," voice said, "Your body is just right to begin with once I look like shadow like dark Link you'll never turn back to normal."

"You mean there is still the chance to turn back to normal," I said. "Only if you get kissed by the boy you liked," the voice said. "Link," I said, "Is the boy I liked." "Wait a sec," the voice said. "What," I said. "Well never mind I don't need to tell Dark Link what you said," the voice said. "Can you take temporary control over you body some time," I asked. "Some time people are able to fight the evil away for a quick sec and manage to do one thing," the voice explained, "but I doubt you could do that." We'll see," I growled.

Link was standing in the open field. When he saw me he said, "Chrysalia thank goodness you're all right." Dark Link walked up to Link and said, "She is under my command Link and there is nothing you can do about it." "What did you do to her," Link shouted at Dark Link. I slapped him. "Link," I said desperately. "Its no good he can't hear you," the voice said. Dark Link went behind me and said, "Shoot him with a light arrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chrysalia's First Kiss

"Chrysalia," Link said barely dodging a light arrow, "Snap out of it." "I got to take temporary control over my body," I thought, "It is the only way." "Isn't it fun just watching your friend suffer," the voice laughed. "He isn't my friend," I replied, "He is Link the hero of time and I'm not going to sit here and watch I'm going to try to take temporary control over my body." "Don't waste your breathe," the voice hissed.

"Link," Sari said, "I sense her hold over Chrysalia weakening here's your chance to deflect her light arrow." "Here's my chance," I said. She shot the light arrow and Link deflected it back right at me. I took control of my body and ducked and it hit dark Link right behind me.

"There I dodged it," I said. I turned to Link. Link smiled, "Chrysalia your okay." I frowned and said, "I've taking temporary control over my body." "Link I need you to-aaaaaaaaahhhhhh," I screamed and fell on the ground.

"Chrysalia," Link said running up to me "Hah too late," Dark Link said. "Damn medaling girl," I said, "This is the end for you Link." "I can't stop myself," I thought.

I aimed my bow and arrow at him. Link knocked my bow and arrow out of my hands and kissed me. "Link am I back to normal," I asked. Link nodded and Sari flew up to me.

"I thought I never see you again," I said hugging Sari. "Can't breathe," Sari gasped. While I was enjoying my happy reunion with Sari Link glared at Dark Link. Dark Link knew he lost today.

"Humph you may have won but you still haven't beaten me," Dark link said disappearing. "That because you keep running away," Link said even though Dark Link was gone.

"Man, nothing interesting has happened these last two days," I sighed. "Maybe it's because you stayed inside the castle day after day," Sari replied. "Yeah you're right I should go somewhere and have a chance for some fresh air," I said dreamily.

I went out on my balcony and saw Link getting on Epona. "Where does he think he's going," I asked. "Don't know," Sari replied. "Well, we'll soon know," I said and rushed out the door. "I knew it was going to turn out like this," Sari thought. "Chrysalia wait up," Sari said flying out the door.

"Hey Link where are you going," I asked appearing right in front of him. I followed him to Kakariko village before I showed myself. "Don't do that," Link exclaimed. "Don't do what," I asked. "Sneak up on me," Link explained. "Why," I asked. "Because," Link said. "Why," I said again. "Just because," Link said sounding annoyed. "Why," I said smiling. "Argh," Link yelled. "Hah, hit a mark," I thought.

I smiled and asked again where he was going. "The Goron Mountains," he mumbled. "What," I asked again. "The Goron Mountains," Link repeated louder, Happy?" "Okay," I said, "Can I come?" "No," Link said. "Why," I asked. "It's too dangerous," Link explained, "I lead you to the exit to make sure you leave okay."

"Okay," I muttered. I walked toward Hyrule castle and as soon as I saw Link turn his back I screamed, "Eeeeeeeeekkkkkkk its Dark Link." Link turned around and I disappeared. "Hehe Link didn't know I climbed this tree," I thought. "Crap I knew I should have walked her all the way back," Link said.

I popped out of the tree and smiled. "Don't do that," Link shouted looking rather annoyed. Link groaned and turned around and looked back at me and said, "Fine I'll bring you along it's too dangerous to leave you alone." "Yay," I cheered and ran up the steps to catch up with Link.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The First Dungeon

"Why do we have to take the hard way up," I asked Link. "Two Reasons," Link replied, "One it's shorter and two it's funner." "But it seems like it's taking forever," I complained. "That's because you keep stopping every fifthteen minutes to rest and get a drink of water," Link said sounding rather annoyed. "Now that you mention water I'm thirsty," I said. "That's the millionth time you want a drink of water," Link said but he sat down any ways.

"This is going to take as long as the easy path," Link said. "Like I said we should have gone on the easy path," I said. "But that's no fun," Link said. "Who cares about fun," I shouted at Link. "Well let's get going and no stopping till we get to goron village," Link said clearly ignoring the last thing I said.

"Here we are goron village," Link said standing in front of a cave entrance. Than all of the sudden I fell down at Links feet unconscious. I woke up in a bedroom and looked around.

"Good morning," Link said appearing out of nowhere. "Um what are you doing," I asked. "That didn't scare you darn," Link said sounding depress. "So where are we," I asked. "Goron village," Link replied. "I got some news for you from the gorons," Link said. "What is it," I asked. "They need you as a sacrifice," Link answered. "WHAT WHY," I shouted. "I don't know ask the gorons," Link replied. "BUT STILL WHY," I shouted. "I told you to ask the gorons because I don't know," Link said calmly. "HOW COULD YOU BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS," I shouted. "Stop shouting it hurts my ears," Link explained.

"Fine but your the hero of time ask them what the problem is and help them," I said trying to stay calm, "Because I don't want to die." "You ask them I'll come with you," Link said. "Ah she awakes," a voice said.

I turn around to see a goron standing at the door. "Um hi," I said trying to be polite. "The chief wants to see you," he said and glanced at Link, "Alone." "Sorry Chrysalia," Link said. "Um wait why won't you let Link help you with your problem," I asked. "You'll know soon enough," the goron said, "Please come with me." "Wait let me do one thing," I walked up to Link, "Here this will come in handy." I handed him my necklace. "Uh I can't touch that," Link said. "It's a copy it's not as strong as the real one but you can still talk to me through it," I explained.

All the sudden the mountain started rumbling. "Oh no not again hurry lets get out of here," the goron said and dragged me to the door and Link followed. When I went through the doorway a rock fell down making Link unable to get out. "Link," I gasped, "Link!" "You're not going to help your friend your coming with me," The goron said, "And your friend will be smashed to death by rocks."

I turned around and saw the goron turn to Dark Link. "Not you again stay away from me," I said trying to get away from him. "Come here," he said grabbing my wrist, "Gorons please prepare a special room for the princess." "Like they will listen to you," I growled at him. "Not if I force them to do what I say," Dark Link said. "How," I asked him. "I promised to stop the earthquakes as long as they do what I say," he explained. "Yeah but you started the earthquakes right," I said. "Man you catch on quickly," Dark Link said, "But I'll talk with you later."

Some gorons came and carried me to this special bedroom and closed the door. "At least they didn't take my bow and arrows," I thought thankfully. I remembered that copy of my necklace I gave to Link and took off my necklace and spoke to it. "Link Link," I said desperately to the necklace. "Ouch," came a faint reply. "Are you okay," I asked. "I'm fine it's just dark," Link replied, "Where are you." "In a special bedroom prepared for me," I said.

"Let me guess Dark Link captured you again right," Link asked. "I don't want to talk about it," I replied. "I'll take that as a yes," Link said. "Link here is a good time to try out the necklace," I said. "For what," Link asked, "I'm in a dark room with rocks around me one almost squish me and there is nothing to do with this fake crystal you gave me." "I told you my crystal has powers," I said slapping my head. "How could the crystal make this room brighter," Link asked. "Link," I said shaking my head, "The crystal is the light."

"Oh I think I get it now," Link said. "Thank god," I said sighing with relief. "How do you make the crystal light up," Link asked. "Just use magic and focus it in the crystal and think of what you want right now," I explained. "Okay," Link replied, "Just wait a sec- whoa." "Should a seen that coming," I thought. "Okay now I'm going to break the wall open with a light arrow," I said. "Why don't I just use a bomb," Link asked. "Link you know I hate bo-," I broke off from hearing a boom.

"What do you know it work," Link said behind me. I turn around just in time to see Link crawling through a hole he made with his bomb. "Tell me before you go throwing bombs around," I shouted at him. "I thought I told you to take her bow and arrows away," Dark Link said to a goron while coming into the room. "Now you," he said turning to me, "Give me your bow and arrows." "No way," I said and leaped toward the hole. "She's getting away," Dark Link said to the goron, "Stop her." "Now," I shouted and Link dropped from the ceiling. "Link," Dark Link eyes widened, "I thought I killed you." "Dark Link you aren't going to escape this time," Link said and took his sword out. "Humph this will just be a waste of time," Dark Link said and disappeared.

Meanwhile outside of goron village Sari was looking for us. I came out of goron village supporting Link who was limping. "Where were you two," Sari said zooming up to us, "I was looking for you and wait what happened to Link." "GRRR," was Link's only reply. "He kicked a rock to hard and hurt his foot," I whispered to Sari. "Why on earth would he kick a rock," Sari asked. "Because Dark Link got away," I whispered again.

"I hope Links okay," Sari asked. I looked at Link. He wasn't limping anymore but he was silent ever sense we left. It was sunset and some stars were already appearing and a full moon rose and we still didn't stop to rest. All the sudden Link stopped and I almost bumped into him. "What is it," I asked him.

He took out his sword and I got my bow and arrows ready. "What is it," I asked Link again. Then Link walked over to a rock and hit it with his sword. "What in the world are you doing," I said lowering my bow and arrows. "Duck and cover," Link said running past me. "Wait what," I said.

Then there was deafening explosion. "Link," I shouted at him, "Cool it with the bombs!" "Well there is are camp for the night, "Link said walking past me. I turn around to see a little cave that the bomb made. We rolled out are beds and Link was getting a fire started while I curled up and went to sleep.

"Chrysalia wake up," Sari said. "What is it," I asked yawning. "Its morning," Link replied before Sari could say anything. I look at Link he was packing up. I got up and went to my bow arrows.

"Can you give me the map," Link asked his back turned to me. I picked up the map and saw a place marked. "Probably the place we should go," I thought. After we were all packed up we walked up to Death Mountain. "W were at the cave entrance when Link slapped his head his forehead. "What is it," I asked. "I forgot to buy a red tunic from goron village," Link said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back to Goron Village

"So you're telling me were going to hot place and you knew and you still forgot a red tunic," I said. "Well I was thinking a lot about certain stuff that I wasn't really thinking that it would be this hot," Link said. "Why do you always forget the important items," I said.

"Anyways you don't have anything to protect you from the heat in there so I was thinking that I should leave you at goron village when I get the red tunic," Link said. "No problem I can use something to keep me protected by the heat," I said. "What you can," Link said surprised," How?" "I use my necklace to turn my dress fabric into the fabric like the red tunic," I said. "I guess that means your coming in the dungeon with me," Link said sounding depressed. "Can we go to goron village now," I said sounding impatient, "I want to go in and kick some butt." "Okay I'm getting ready to go," Link said.

I got to my feet and followed Link. It was sunny all day and then Link said,"We'll take one short break here and if we do that will make it to the goron village at sundown." When we got to goron village the gorons weren't being controlled by dark Link anymore so I didn't have to worry about dark Link. Since Link and I were spending the night there I waited in the room we were staying in while he got a red tunic. While I was waiting for Link Sari came in.

"I thought you were following Link to the shop," I said sitting on the bed. "I was," Sari replied, "But I almost got squish by a goron so I'm not going to go anywhere where heavy rock people live." I just smiled and curled up and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a bomb. "Link," I shouted. "Crap busted," Link muttered to Sari. I ran out of the bedroom to see Link standing there hold a bomb in front of a cracked wall. "How many times do I tell you not to use bombs," I shouted at him. "The gorons told me that there was a shortcut to Death Mountain and you have to use bombs on the cracked walls here because one of them is the shortcut," Link explained. "Here take some bombs and try out some crack walls over there," Link suggested pointing to the cracked walls. "Why don't you do it," I said "okay fine," Link sighed, "It was only a suggestion."

I went outside to escape the explosions Link was making with his bombs looking for the shortcut. I sat down looking at the blue sky and thinking about the great times at the castle. "Hey," said a goron. "I'm serious I don't want anymore people sneaking up on me," I shouted at the goron. "Can I make your arrows stronger," the goron asked clearly ignoring my warning. "Uh sure," I said and hand over my arrows.

As soon as he was done Link came running out of the cave with Sari following him. "Hey Chrysalia I found the shortcut now lets go," Link said. "Why are you wearing your red tunic," I asked. "Are you brain dead," Link shouted, "Its hot there you should use your necklaces magic." "Okay," I said and I used my magic, "Lets go." Link led the way down the dark tunnel and I looked back and then turned around and got ready to face the dungeon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Now Really the First Dungeon

"Now what do you notice first about this place," Link asked. "It's a volcano," I replied. "I meant do you see enemies are something else important," Link sighed. "Well I don't see anyth-," I broke off staring at a rock. "What is it," Link asked coming closer to me. "I thought I saw Dark Link over there," I replied pointing to the rock. "Stay back and this time I'm not letting him get away," Link replied.

He leaped behind the rock just in time to see Dark Link disappear. "Coward," Link shouted. "Can we move on," I said. "Sure," Link said, "Which door first." Just then I noticed two doors one you needed a key the other you can just walk up to and open. "That one," I said pointing to the non key door. "We could but there could be a key in this room keep a lookout for any switch or treasure chest while we take a full look around the room," Link said. "Okay," I said hurrying up some steps near by.

Link sighed and climbed up some steps on the other side of the room. "Hey look a switch," I said and went over and to step on it. A trapdoor opened in front of Link. "Think before you do something like that," Link shouted, "I could have died." "Okay," I said getting off the switch making the trapdoor close. "Chrysalia," Sari said flying up to me, "Do you see it." "See what," I asked Sari. "A switch," Sari said excitedly

"What are you two muttering about," Link said coming up behind us. "Sari said she found something," I explained. "Well I didn't found anything over on that platform," Link said signaling his head to the platform, "So I came over here." "Come on Chrysalia," Sari said tugging on my hand. "Okay I'm coming sheesh," I said following Sari. We walked to a wall and Link said, "There's nothing here." "Yes there is look up," Sari ordered.

I look up to see an arrow switch. Arrow switches can only be activated by arrows. The switch looks like and eye and the eye turns red when you hit it. Then something happens that could be good or bad. I take my arrow and shoot it up at the arrow switch and a treasure chest falls down on the other platform. "Be careful Link some treasure chest are traps," I said. "Like I didn't know that," Link muttered under his breath. "Hey there's a key in it," Link shouted from the platform.

I jumped down the steps to get to Link then went to the locked door. Link unlocked the door and went in and I followed him. "There's lava everywhere, are you crazy," Sari shouted. I looked around sure enough there was lava everywhere and platforms sticking up here and there. Link jumped to the nearest platform and said to me "go back and go through the other door." "Why," I asked. "I'll tell you later take Sari with you," Link replied.

I glanced at Sari and nodded and went out the door. I looked at the other door and just shook my head. "I can't do this," I said. "What," Sari started, "Chrysalia don't be so hard on yourself you think you can't do anything but you can." Sari smiled and added, "Who escaped from Dark Link's castle who fought her possession from Dark Link." "Link saved me from the possession," I pointed out. "So," Sari said, "You still prove that you did all this to fight Dark Link and got this far." I looked at Sari for a minute and smiled. "You're right," I said to Sari, "I made it this far I might as well go all the way."

"This room is almost too quiet," I said walking in slowly. "Really," Sari said loudly. "SHHHHH don't be so noisy," I hissed under my breath. I looked around the room was empty. "There's nothing here," I said, "Let's go back and tell Link."

All the sudden two dinofos popped out of the lava. "Oh my dinofos and wearing armor too," Sari said "Any suggestions," I asked. "Try to get behind them and shoot an arrow at the back," Sari answered," Since there is no armor there its vulnerable."

I tried to get behind them and blocked there moves with my bow. "Easy for you to say it's impossible to get behind them," I said to Sari blocking an attack. "Um maybe you should have used a sword," Sari said flying close to me without getting hit. "Sari you know I hate swords," I told her, "And there ahhhhh."

A dinofos jumped over and slashed at my back. "Oh no Chrysalia," Sari said flying over to me, "I'll go get Link." "No," I said "There's no need." I got up and use my bow to keep me up. "But your weak you can barely stand," Sari said getting ready to get Link. "I can do this," I said my necklace glowed and then I was holding a glowing sword.

I looked at the dinofos and shouted, "You're going down." I swung one slash at both of them and my glowing sword went through there armor and killed them. "Yay Chrysalia you did it," Sari cheered. "See I told you I could do this by myself," I said then my glowing sword disappeared and I fell down unconscious.

I woke up with Link looking at me. "Are you okay," Link asked. I got up and looked around. "Where are the dinofos," I asked. "Dead," Link explained, "You killed them before Sari fetched me." "What happened," I asked, "I don't remember how I killed them." "I gave you a red potion your wound should be fine," Link said. "You used a glowing sword Chrysalia it was so cool," Sari said flying up to me.

"I used a glowing sword," I said sounding confused. "Sari if she doesn't remember there's no use telling her," Link said. "And after you killed them," Sari said ignoring what Link said, "A treasure chest appeared over there." "What," Link said jumping up, "You didn't tell me anything about a treasure chest when you got me." "Well I was all worried about Chrysalia that- Shut up," Link shouted interrupting Sari's explanation.

While those two were arguing I opened the treasure chest to take out a key. "Hey guys stop arguing," I said walking over to them. "Okay I'll stop," Sari said. Link just glared at her. "She started it," he muttered. "Just stop it," I said, "I opened up the treasure chest there was a key in there." "Great we needed a key," Link said happily. "What why," I asked. "Because that other room has a locked door at the other end of the room," Link said. "Well you can have the key," I said handing Link the key, "I'll just rest at goron village for the time being." "Oh no you don't your coming with me," Link said dragging me to the door. "But I thought you wanted me to stay at the village," I said while getting dragged across the room. "Well I changed my mind," Link said opening the door to the room with lava everywhere.

I jumped to the nearest platform and got on a switch. "Okay just stay there," Link shouted from the platform closest to the door we just came through. I just stood there while Link jumped to the treasure chest that appeared after I stepped on the switch. I yawned and just watched Link opening up the treasure chest. "That was totally useless," Link said jumping over to me. "What was in there," I asked getting off the switch. "A green rupee," Link explained.

I groaned green rupees were the worst rupees to get. A green one costs one, a blue one five, A yellow one ten, and a red one twenty. "Can I have it sense its only one rupee," I asked. "Why would you want one anyway?" Link asked. I shrugged, "I don't know." "Fine you can have it," Link said throwing it at me. "Link you idiot this is a big green rupee this is one hundred rupees," I said taking a closer look at the rupee. "Can I have it back then," Link said coming back to me. "I'll give it back if you can catch it," I said and threw it to the farthest platform.

Link jumped after it and me and Sari just sat down and waited for him. "He dropped the key," Sari said pointing to the key on a platform nearby. "I hold it for the time being," I said jumping to the platform and picking up the key. "Why don't we go into the next room," Sari asked, "Since we have the key." "Sari," I said, "We should wait for Link we don't know what dangers lay in the next room." But-," Sari started. "No buts," I said sitting down again, "I'm going to wait for Link." "But don't you-," Sari started again. "What did I say," I shouted her, "Don't make me strangle you!"

"Are you two arguing," Link said jumping over to us. "Yes," I said getting up, "Did you get it?" "Yes, but it almost fell into the lava I caught it just in time," Link replied. "Can we just go through the locked door with the key," Sari said. "Well you're impatient but we should get further into the dungeon," Link said.

We all jumped to the door and Dark Link appeared in front of the door. "Dark Link," Link said, "I am finally going to let you get it." "Heh I was expecting that but I don't think your expecting this," Dark Link said and jumped passed Link and grabbed me. "Hey put me down," I shouted and bit Dark Link on the shoulder. "Ugh," Dark Link grunted and dropped me on a platform.

Dark Link jumped on the platform closest to me. "Don't come a step closer," I said aiming my bow and arrows at him. Link jumped toward me but Dark Link said, "You stay out of this," and he but a fire wall around the platform Link was on. "Go help Chrysalia," Link said to Sari. Sari flew over the flames and came over to me. "You think you can match me," he said taking out his sword.

"Chrysalia that is my cue to get out of here," Sari whispered to me. "Without Link," I whispered to her. "Are you two done having your pleasant conversation," Dark Link said, "I'm getting impatient." "Light arrow," I said shooting one at him. "Oops I missed," I said. "Did you do that on purpose," Sari asked. "Why should I hit him it has no affect," I said to her. "Would you two stop talking," Link said, "He's attacking." "Whoa," I said jumping out of the way of his sword.

"Chrysalia glowing sword time," Sari said flying near me. "How I don't even remember using a sword at all," I said. "Come on try to remember," Sari said. "You never give up do you," I sighed. "I closed my eyes, "Try to remember," I thought. My necklace started to glow. I gasped and opened my eyes. "Did you remember," Sari asked. A glowing sword appeared in my hand. "That probably means a yes," Sari said seeing it right away.

"Dark Link," I said turning toward him, "You're going down." Dark Link's eyes widened, "Where did you get that weapon." I jumped at him and got my sword ready to slash him. Dark Link used his sword to block mine but mine went through his sword. "It went through?" Dark Link thought. He jumped backed only getting a cut.

"Hmm looks like you got some skill," Dark Link said. "Some," Link said astonish, "She was able to cut you and you call that some." "Dark Link be prepared to die," I said pointing my sword at him. Dark Link flinched then disappeared. "Hey come back," I said. But he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dark Link Gets a New Sword

"Hello Dark Link," said the Moblin, "Failed catching Chrysalia." "Don't even mention that bitch's name," Dark Link said glaring at the Moblin. "Something told me it didn't turn out well," the Moblin muttered. "What's this," Dark Link said shoving his sword in the Moblins face. "Um a sword," the Moblin answered. "And what does she have," Dark Link asked. "Bow and arrows," the Moblin answered. "Wrong," Dark Link shouted and turned to the moblin, "She has a glowing sword that went through this one." "But doesn't she hate swords," The Moblin pointed out. "That's what I'm trying to figure out," Dark Link said.

Dark Link stormed down to the blacksmiths room. "Hey you blacksmith Moblin," Dark Link said to the Moblin by an anvil. "What you finally got some work for me?" the Moblin said looking up. "Yes I need a sword stronger than this one," Dark Link said holding up his sword. "I don't know how to make a stronger one," the Moblin said timidly. "What?" Dark Link shouted, "That's it I need a Boko moblin."

"Hmm we could add some special metal in your sword to make it stronger," the Boko moblin said. "Great that's perfect," Dark Link said, "Do we have the metal." "Yes and no," The Boko moblin replied. "What do you mean yes and no," Dark Link demanded. "Well it's in your room and not down here," the Boko moblin said.

Dark Link cracked his knuckles. "I think you're going to get beat up," the blacksmith Moblin said to the Boko moblin. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," Dark Link said. "I'm your only Boko moblin and I'm smarter then Moblins," the Boko moblin said. "Good point," Dark Link said, "Moblin hit him on the head and knock him out." "Um why?" the Moblin asked. "He still needs to get punished," Dark Link said leaving the room.

When Dark Link left the room he walked to the closest bunch of Moblins and said to them, "There is an unconscious Boko moblin in the blacksmith room take him to the dungeon throw him in a cell and when he wakes up he can leave the cell." Dark Link came back to the blacksmith with the metal. "Here," he said throwing the metal at the Moblin, "And make it snappy."

Dark Link left the room to see the Boko moblin coming to him. "You awake already," Dark Link said. "What can do for you," he said timidly. "Make sure he makes the sword right," Dark Link said signaling to the doorway to the blacksmith room.

A couple of hours later Dark Link came down. "Good timing Dark Link I just finished," the Moblin said. Dark Link held the sword in his hand and smiled, "This is the blade that will block Chrysalia's glowing sword.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The First Dungeon Miniboss

"Whew it took forever to get rid that fire wall," I said collapsing. "I don't get it," Sari said, "When Dark Link left it should have gone down." "Some things don't make sense," Link said sitting down beside me. "Are you two just going to sit there," Sari said. "I just got rid of Dark Link I need to rest," I said sleepily and fell asleep. "Hey wake up," Sari said tugging on some of my hair. "Leave her alone," Link said, "Were going to need to rest for a bit."

I woke up feeling rough ground and not soft cushion. "Wait a minute," I said. "You finally woke up," Sari said flying over to me, "It took forever for you to wake up." "She's only been asleep for a couple of minutes," Link said nearby staring at a rock wall. "Why are you having a staring contest with the wall," I asked. "Link is not having a staring contest," Sari explained. "I know I was joking," I said smiling. "Now that she's awake Link can we get going," Sari pleaded. "Well I have to see if Chrysalia is all right," Link said. "I'm fine," I said overhearing him. "But you just fought Dark Link," Link pointed out. "I'll still be fine," I said walking past him, "And besides I got the key to the next room."

"This room is completely bare," I said looking around. I got though the door with the key but the room was empty except with another door at the other side of the room. "Be careful traps could be anywhere in this room," Link said. "I know I'm not stupid," I shouted at him.

All the sudden spikes shot up in front of me I yelped and managed to jump back. The spikes went back down and I let out a breath. "See what did I tell you," Link said. "Okay you made your point," I said. "Okay now let's see if we can get through," Link said. "This is easy," Sari said flying over the spikes. "That because you can fly," I shouted at her. "So being a fairy has some advantages," Sari said. "Oh be quiet," I said turning around. All the sudden all the spikes on the ground went up. "Hey look Link a gap in the spikes," I said pointing to the gap. "If you stand up you can see a passage through the spikes," Link explained.

We heard a ching up above and a yelp. "Those spikes on the ceiling nearly killed me," Sari said flying down to us. I looked up and the whole ceiling was covered with spikes then the ceiling started going down slowly. "We don't have much time we must go through quickly," Link said quickly.

He grabbed my hand and ran through a winding path through the spikes. Once we got through there was a gap and the door on the other side. Thinking quickly Link gave me has hook shot and told me stand on this switch nearby. As I stood on the switch a bridge appeared and Link crossed the gap. I got off the switch to cross the bridge but once I got off the switch the bridge disappeared.

"Hurry use the hookshot," Link shouted from the other side. I saw what looked like a black and white target all you need to do is shoot your hookshot at the target and the hook shot will pull you there. I got across and Link and I went through the door.

"Phew that was close," I said panting. "Whoa that wasn't as fun as I remembered," Link said. "Why don't you just take things seriously," Sari snapped. "All the stuff on my previous adventures seemed fun," Link explained. "Now let's search this room," Sari suggested turning away from Link. "Well I got to check if Chrysalia's all right first," Link said. "I'm fine I don't need to be checked," I said. "You sure because I could-," Link started but I walked past him.

"She would like you to stop worrying about her," Sari whispered to Link. "Now how do we get a cross here," I said looking at a river of lava. "Well we could find a switch or something else that could make a bridge appear," Link said. "Or maybe there isn't a bridge at all," I said. "And how is that possible," Link said. "This," I said and I used the hookshot to get across. "Oh great I forgot I gave that to her," Link said shaking his head. "There's a switch over here," I said from the other side.

I went over to it and a fire wall went around it and two dinofos came out of the lava. "This will be a piece of cake," I said getting out my glowing sword. These dinofos are quick and agile," I thought dodging a move, "There dodging my glowing sword." "That's it," I said aloud. I stopped turned toward my enemy. They ran right toward me but before they could attack I slashed them. "Yay, I did it now lets get the bridge out," I said happily.

The fire wall around the switch disappeared and I stepped on the switch and a bridge appeared over the lava river. But before Link could cross the bridge two more dinofos appeared in front of Link. "Don't worry I won't need your help here," Link said. He rolled around one and slashed its back it was not enough to kill it though. After a lot of rolling and slashing Link finally defeated them and walked across the bridge in a funny way.

"I'm dizzy," Link said. "Well duh you were rolling around so much I'm not surprised you're dizzy," I explained. As soon as I finished speaking a treasure chest appeared. I ran over to it an opened it. "What's in it," Link asked coming over to me. "A key," I said taking it out. "Lets try it on that door over there," I said pointed to the locked door at the end of the room. We went through the locked door and ended in an empty room with lava at one end. "Are you sure this room has something hidden in it," I asked Link. "Yes there's always something hidden in empty rooms," Link explained.

All the sudden two big dogondos popped out of the lava with armor that was on fire. I immediately took out my bow and arrows, "I'll freeze there armor with my ice arrows then you can slash them." As soon as I finished talking a fire wall appeared around me. "Oh great," I muttered. "Link without Chrysalia's ice arrows there's no way you can defeat these things," Sari said to Link. "Is there another way," Link asked.

"Link catch," I said throwing my bow and arrows over the fire wall that trapped me. "Good thinking Chrysalia," Sari said to me then turned to Link, "Now you can defeat them." Link used the ice arrows to freeze there fire armor and gave him a chance to attack them. After he defeated them the fire wall around me disappeared. "Here," Link said giving me back my bow and arrows, "They really helped."

When he finished speaking a big treasure chest appeared. Link opened it right away and took out a hammer. "Yes, now lets go find the boss key and finish this dungeon," Link said walking past me. I turn around to see Dark Link peering at me from the shadows and then he disappeared. I shivered, "This isn't going to be easy," I thought and followed Link out the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The First Dungeon Boss

"You look pale is something," Link said to me. "I'm fine just-," I broke off. "You don't look fine," Link said. We just left the miniboss room there was a door next to the door where the miniboss was. We were going to check out that room.

"Let's get going to the next room," I replied not trying to sound worried. "Hm, okay we'll go but if something's bugging you tell me right away," Link said going to the door to the next room. "With Dark Link in this dungeon it's just going to get worst," I thought going through the door with Link. "Links right Chrysalia you do look worried," Sari said to me. "Would you mind giving me back my hookshot," Link said breaking into my troubled thoughts. "Oh, s-sure," I stammered. "Okay tell me what's wrong," Link said looking at me worriedly. "I'm fine," I said trying to smile.

Link sighed and turned away to concentrate on what we needed to do next in this room. I looked around Link and gasped. There was a narrow bridge going across a lake of lava. "Well now I see some good advantages of being a fairy," Sari said flying to the other side. "Sometimes I just want to strangle her," I growled. Link chuckled at that, "You seem to still have a little attitude there."

Link went across first after he was done I walked up to the bridge and looked down at the lava. "Don't think about," Link shouted from the other edge. I sighed and went across when I was nearing the other side the bridge collapsed right under my feet. Link grabbed my hand and pulled me up to safety. "That was a close one," I said to Link. "Well we can't go back this way with the bridge out," Link said looking at the large gap where the bridge used to be. "Let's get to the next room before this ledge falls into the lava," I said getting to the door.

Link just walked in to the next room and I followed. "Its dark here," Sari said in the darkness. "And I don't have a lamp," Link said. "But I still have my necklace," I said lighting up the room with it. "Whoa you surprised me I thought an enemy popped out of nowhere," Link said looking alarmed.

I giggled and used the light to look around the room and just because I have light doesn't mean I can see the whole room. "Well let's go that way," I said pointing down a hallway covered with darkness. "Uh-uh I'm not going down there," Sari said. "Fine you can stay there and wait until a hole breaks in to the ceiling and then you can leave through the hole," I said smiling, "Which will probably be in a thousand years." Sari gave an alarmed look and said, "Okay oaky, I'll follow you I'll follow you."

"She doesn't look worried anymore," Link thought, "But she is good at hiding the way she feels." I stopped suddenly making Link bump into me. "Whoa don't do that," I said looking frightened. I recovered my normal look quickly hoping Link didn't notice. We got into a larger room and I looked around the room looking for clues or a door or something.

While I was looking around Link got closer to Sari and whispered, "Did you notice how scared she looked when I bumped into her." Sari shrugged, "Anyone can get scared in the dark when someone accidentally bumps into them in the dark." "Link over here," I said at the other end of the room. Link came over right away and saw a door barred. "There's got to be a way to open it somewhere," I said looking around the room.

All the sudden bats came from the corner of the room. "Keese," I shouted leaping into action. Link got up with his sword immediately and helped. After we defeated the keese the bars on the door disappeared and we went into the next room. I looked around the next room we were in there were no enemies and a six rusty switches in front of us. Link took out the hammer we got in the miniboss room.

A fire keese came out of a pool of lava at one end of the room. "Oh great more enemies," I murmured taking out my bow and arrow. "Hey travelers welcome to the 6 switch game," the fire keese said. "Whoa, a talking fire keese," I said. "Don't worry I won't attack you," the fire keese said, "Okay now to get started there 6 switches are here as you can see two switches will lead you to the next room. "If you get two wrong the first time you start I'll let it pass the second time you get two wrong I'll get my friends here and make them kill you," the fire keese said, "Start!"

Link hit two switches at random and hole appeared under me and I fell down. "Chrysalia," Link said looking alarmed. "You," He said taking out his sword and pointing it at the fire keese, "Tell me where she is and if she is still alive." Sari just stared in shock where I once stood. "She alive and in the boss room," the fire keese said calmly. "What," Link shouted, "Make hole come back now!" "I can't do that," the fire keese said still calmly, "The switches made that hole appeared." "Fine then," Link said, "I'll hit those two switches again and go down the hole when it appears."

"No Link wait," Sari said flying up to Link, "If you hit those two again the fire keese will just call his friends and you'll die." "Then what do I do," Link ask looking at Sari. Sari looked around and saw the tip of Link's boot on the switch. "Stand still," She ordered Link. She looked at the switch and saw that it was a normal switch and was just painted to look like it was rusty. "Okay Link," Sari said, "Two switches are rusty and the rest are normal I say you check the switches before you hit them." Link checked two switches before finding one rusty one and checked one before find the other rusty one.

After Link hit two of the right switches a treasure chest appeared and the door on the other side of the room opened. The fire keese looked surprised that he lose then said, "Fine you won but to go on you need to give me 20 rupees." "Here you go," Link said tossing a red rupee at him. Link opened up and took out a boss key. "Just what we need," Link said.

Link went through the door and on the other end of the room was the boss door. "Aw man this is going to take forever to go through," Link said looking at the room. "More like will never get through this room," Sari said. "What do you mean," Link asked. "Well that platform over there is too far to jump," Sari explained, "And the closest platform to us is higher then the platform were on and we can't climb the side because it doesn't have anything we can grip on." "Couldn't I just use my hookshot," Link suggested. "No," Sari said, "There isn't anything the hookshot could target to pull you up." "That how are we going to rescue Chrysalia," Link asked. "I think I can help you," a familiar voice said behind them.

It was the fire keese it seemed to follow them when Link went through the door. "Why would you help us," Link asked, "You dropped Chrysalia in the hole." "I had nothing to do with that," the fire keese said. "Liar," Link muttered. "Okay now to business," the fire keese said, "I can serve as a hookshot target and lead you to certain platforms to reach the boss door." "And why should I trust you," Link said ready to attack. "Link just shut up and trust him," Sari snapped. "Some of my friend will help you," the fire keese said.

As soon as he finished some other fire keeses popped out of the lava and took certain positions in the room. "They agreed to help you," the fire keese and flew off. "How am I sure there not going to attack me," Link muttered. "Come on put a smile on that face," Sari said keeping a positive attitude. Link sighed, "I give up on trying to make you not trust them.

Link walked over to the closest platform at the top a fire keese stood there waiting. Link used a hookshot to get to the top and saw two small dogondos guarding the way. "Easy as pie," Link said killing them in one slash with his sword. Link went to the edge of the platform and looked down and saw immediately that he could jump down from the platform to the platform below him.

"Be careful where you land," Sari said, "Unless you want to land in the lava." "I'm not stupid," Link muttered. With a careful jump Link landed safely on the platform. Link jumped to a close platform nearby and saw a fire keese above a platform that was to far to jump. Link sighed and got across to the platform to see a rope leading from the platform he was on to the platform to the another platform that led to a ladder.

"Well this is going to take all of my balancing skills," Link said getting on the rope and keeping his balance. When Link neared the edge Sari tapped Link on the shoulder. "What," Link said looking annoyed. Sari pointed to the end of the rope where they started. Link saw that a torch nearby that fell over and the rope caught on fire. "If that fire burns through the rope will have burnt bodies," Sari said quietly. Link looked to the other end of the platform and knew he couldn't make it if he went as fast as he could a cross the rope. "I'll have to take the chances," he muttered and leaped over the rest of the way and landed on the other side. Then the lava started to rose.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get worst," he said and climbed the ladder quickly and made it to the top. At the top of the platform the lava stopped going up and was like three inches from the top of the platform. "At least we made it to the top without getting burnt," Sari pointed out. Link just nodded and didn't seem like he wanted to speak right now. Sari gave a little squeal of delight, "Look Link the boss door is just over there."

Link jumped to one platform then to the one where Link stood right in front of the boss door. He opened it with the boss key and went in. The room was pretty wide and Link saw at the other end of the room was a monster that was the shape the size even the color of a boulder. "What is that thing," Sari exclaimed. "At Sari's exclaim the monster turned toward Link with one eye on it and immediately started rolling toward him.

"Link over here," I called from a crack in the wall. Link ran into the crack almost getting hit by the boulder like monster. "Hi," I said cheerfully. "How can you be cheerful at a time like this," Link shouted at me. Link turned around a peeked out of the crack Link saw that it gave up on looking for Link and rolled into a corner.

"What is that thing called," Link asked Sari. "I don't know," Sari explained, "I asked what it was as soon as I saw it." "Its name is Morg," I said quietly. "How do we defeat it," Link asked. "Before you came," I began, "I tried shooting it in the eye but it had a protective force shield around." "Then how do we kill at," Link asked. "Do you see that red crystal on its back," I said. Link looked out and noticed for the first time a red crystal on it. "That's the source of the force field," I explained, "I tried arrows there but its to strong." "Then I'll use my sword," Link said and ran out of the crack. "I think he's stupid," Sari muttered.

I just nodded and looked out from my shelter. Link ran up to the monster and hit the crystal with his sword. The monster turned around anger gleamed in it one eye and rolled toward Link trying to squish him. Link ran into the shelter, "That won't work he said." "Then what should we do," I asked looking panicked. "Isn't the hammer stronger then your sword," Sari interrupted. "Yeah but-," Link broke off then smiled, "That's it."

Link ran from the crack toward the monster that had its back turned. "Another crazy attempt," I said. "Most likely," Sari agreed. But when Link got closer I figured out he was holding a hammer instead of a sword. Link hit the crystal and hitting the crystal not only dropped the force field but also stunned the enemy Link slashed at the eye and then ran back to the crack when the monster regained its force field and movement.

"Now I know how to defeat it when its back is turned I'll hit the crystal with the hammer then slash his eye simple." The monster was looking around for the person that slashed his eye. When its back was turned on the crack in the wall Link snuck out and hit the crystal with the hammer again and slashed the eye and ran back to the crack when it moved again.

"This is easy," Link said, "And it's weakening just one more slash at the eye." I looked at the monster it had its back turn Link snuck up and hit the crystal with the hammer. The crystal shattered but the monster wasn't stunned instead it turned toward Link rolled straight toward him. Link ran straight for the crack when he got in the crack the monster kept rolling. It crashed into the wall and kept rolling. We were still in the crack and if the monster kept rolling there we would eventually be exposed and crushed.

Link looked at the monster rolling body blocking the way out. "What should we do," Link asked. "I don't know," I answered then an idea sprang into my mind. "Link move aside," I said and took my bow and arrows out. I took careful aim precise timing and hit the monsters eye with a light arrow. The monster screamed in pain and disappeared.

"Yes we did it," Link said. A blue portal appeared in the middle of the room with a stone tablet next to it. I looked at the stone tablet. "It said the next clue to the power crystal is under the Lake," I said reading it. "Probably means Lake Hylia," Link said then we went into the portal and appeared on top of Death Mountain. "What are we doing here," I asked Link. "Hello Chrysalia, It's nice to see your well," Dark Link said coming from behind a rock. "Dark Link," I growled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dark Link Tests his New Sword

"You are so going get it," I said glaring at him. Dark Link glanced at Link, "And he better stay out of this." "Oh no I'm not," Link said, "I said I was going to finally beat you." Link ran at Dark Link but I put my sword out and block Link's way. "What are you doing," Link asked. "My sword can go through his Link," I said calmly.

Link glared at me but said nothing. "Well can we start I'm getting impatient," Dark Link said taking out his sword. "He gets impatient easily," Sari said echoing my thoughts. He jumped at me I put my sword in front of me to block it. "My sword should be able to go through his," I thought but when his sword touched mine I heard the noise when swords hit each other and the force pushed me back.

"How did you do that," I exclaimed. "I added a black metal called twlightium they made my sword stronger," Dark Link explained. "That isn't going to stop me from beating you," I shouted. "Well this battle is boring I'm leaving," dark Link sighed. I rushed at him and knocked his sword out of his hands.

He rushed to it and picked it up while I shot a light arrow at him. It hit him before he grabbed his sword. Dark Link glared me but said nothing grabbed his sword and disappeared. I knew I got him but it was just going to get harder during this adventure. Link tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey lets rest at Hyrule castle before we find the power crystal."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sari in Danger

I was in my room at hyrule castle and looking out from my balcony thinking of the day dark Link came. "Hey," Sari said popping in front of me. "Whoa, don't do that," I said nearly falling backwards. "Well I was kind of bored and I want to do something," Sari said. "There are some times when you are like Navi," I said restraining myself from strangling Sari. "I'm nothing like my sister," Sari said sitting down on the balcony rail. "Sister," I said confused, "Navi's your sister." "Yeah didn't you know," Sari said looking at me. "Maybe you said it and I wasn't listening," I said quietly. "Maybe," Sari said getting up. Link opened the door, "Time to go." "I thought I told people to knock before they come barging in," I said angrily. "Yes its time to go," Sari said energetically. "Argh your to cheerful," I said.

Link just sighed and followed us out of the room. "Where are we going to go when we leave town," I said looking at a map. "There," Link said tapping one place on the map. "Zora's Domain, why," I asked. Links answer was expressed in two words, "Zora's tunic."

Before I go on with the story Zora's Domain is a waterfall upstream from the castles moat and zora's are fishlike creatures that swim around and can breath underwater. Zora's tunic like give us the ability to breath underwater and swim like a zora.

We got out of town and went toward the stream then Dark Link appeared in front of us. "What are you planning to do," I said. "Nothing you will expect," Dark Link replied. "Which probably means it's a stupid idea like the rest," Link mumbled. I giggled while Sari just smiled at the joke. Dark Link wasn't amused, "I heard that you know!" Dark Link pushed past Link and stood face to face with me. I leveled my gaze with his and got ready to use my glowing sword just in case.

"You don't even know what my plan is," Dark Link snapped. Link was going to slash his sword at Dark Link but I signaled him to keep still. "Actually I think it includes capturing me," I said calmly. Dark Link smiled, "But you only know part of it." "What can you do know I'll cut you with my sword if you try anything," I said. Dark Link's arm shot out toward Sari he grabbed her and ran toward Zora's Domain. "Sari," I shouted desperately.

I raced after Dark Link and Link caught up with me and we ran up this slated slope going past raging rapids when we reached the waterfall Dark Link was on a tree that fell down and went halfway across the river in front of the waterfall. "Chrysalia, if you want Sari back you must come with me quietly," Dark Link said holding Sari out over water.

"No," I gasped. I rushed out toward Dark Link with my glowing sword but Link grabbed me. "No Chrysalia it's a trap," Link said, "There must be a better way to get Sari without the rest of us getting captured." "If you won't come then I'll drop Sari in the water," Dark Link said. I gasped and struggled in Links grip. "Don't fall for his trick," Link hissed in my ear.

I heard a shriek and saw that Dark Link dropped Sari in the water and the current swept her downstream. "Sari," I said and jumped into the river. "Dark Link you-," Link started but Dark Link disappeared. Link ran downstream and when he got to the calmer part of the river he saw me getting out of the water. "Are you okay," he asked. I coughed and put down Sari on the grass.

"Sari are you okay," I said weakly. Sari opened her eyes and sat up. I gave out a sigh of relief. "Will you be fine," Link asked. Sari nodded, "Yeah, I'll just need to rest and I won't be able to fly tell my wings dry out." I smiled then passed out.

I woke up in a bed and looked around the room. "You awake," Link asked. "Where are we," I asked. "Kakariko village," Link answered. "Oh," I said and got out of the bed. Sari flew over to me and I smiled, "Looks like somebody's wings dried out."

"Yeah good thing to," Sari said. "Can we go to Zora's Domain now," I asked Link. "I don't know," Link said slowly. "If you're worrying about me there is no need okay," I said turning on Link in fury. "Okay," Link said quietly. "Okay as long as you understand," I said my fury forgotten. "Okay then lets get started," Sari said energetically.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Job in Zora's Domain

We were standing in front of the waterfall near the tree that was halfway across the river and Sari tried to stay as close to us and as far away from the tree as possible. "Okay, Zora's Domain is behind this waterfall in a cave," Link said, "Everybody ready to go?" "I don't want to get wet again," Sari wailed. "Shut up," I snapped, "You might be afraid of water now but wailing about it isn't going to do anything."

I grabbed Sari and took her behind the waterfall with me. When we got in the cave Sari struggled in my grasp. I let her go half-dreading she will rush out of cave. "Don't do that," Sari yelled, "You could have ruined my wings and I probably won't be able to fly!" "Would you two stop arguing," Link said pushing between us, "It won't make things better."

"Is that you Link?" A familiar voice said behind me. I turn around to see princess Ruto princess of the zoras. She had a crush on Link which made it hard for Link to get around Zora's Domain without getting hugged. "Ah no, I'm a big fan of Link so I dressed up like him," Link said. "Ruto giggled, "You can't fool me not with Chrysalia following you around."

Link muttered something under his breath which I didn't catch. "But you came at the right time Link," Ruto continued, "I got this zora tunic for free but I'll only give it to you if you get iron boots first." "Why do we need Iron Boots?" I asked. "How else is Link going to get underwater with the Zora's Tunic," Ruto answered. "Okay now where do I get the Iron Boots," Link asked. "My father has them," Ruto replied. "Just like that, "Link snorted, "I'm supposed to go up to your father and ask for them." "Actually he's sick," Ruto replied. "Damn I knew it wasn't going to be easy," Link said. "What's the cure," I asked ignoring Link. "A fish that has to weigh 25 pounds," Ruto replied. "I know where to get a fish that big," Link said and ran out the entrance of Zora's domain with me following close behind.

We went to Lake Hylia and then I noticed where were going. "Oh no not that place," I groaned. "What," Link looked at me questionly. "Last time we went fishing there my hook caught on the person's cheek who owned the place," I explained. "Well I don't want you to be outside alone," Link said. "I'll go to that laboratory by the lake," I said. Link nodded, "Good." Then he went in to the building.

Sari was about to follow Link but she stopped abruptly and turned around and flew up to me. "Why aren't you going with Link," I asked. "I was your fairy to begin with so I just decided to stick with you," Sari answered. "Okay," I said and started down the hill to the laboratory. I went into the laboratory and looked around. Even though I been here a million times there is always something different in the tanks.

"Are you that boy in green's companion?" the professor of the laboratory said. "Stop calling him that his name is Link get it right," I said losing my temper. "Fine," the professor said, "What are you doing here anyways?" "That kid Link went to the fishing pond and left you behind." "He's not a kid he's a teenager," I shouted, "Why did I come in here if your going to say stupid things." "Never mind," the professor sighed, "So what is Link doing?" "Fishing for 25 pound fish," I said staying as far away from tanks as I could get.

The professor eyes widened. "What," I asked sharply. "You said 25 pounds right?" He said. I groaned, "Yes, so what?" "There aren't any fish in the fishing pond that weigh 25 pounds," He explained. "What," I said jumping back, "How are we going to get one then." "There's one in the Lake Hylia," the professor said. As soon as he said that I ran out the door. "I'm not going to get Link," I told Sari once I was outside, "I'll catch the fish with this bottle I have."

Sari gulped, "How will you breath underwater?" "Have you forgot what I did at Death Mountain," I said. "That was to prevent the heat, this is different," Sari said worriedly. "I can use my necklace to make my dress into the zora tunic fabric or the goron tunic fabric." I said impatiently.

Before Sari could speak I jumped into the lake. Sari sat at the shore and watched the still waters. After a half an hour I burst out of the water and went to the shore. "Did you catch it?" she asked. "No it's too fast," I answered, "I need your help to catch it." "What can I do?" Sari said alarmed, "I can't even get wet." I zapped her with my necklace, "There problem solved." "That hurt you know," Sari said. "Follow me," I said energetically.

I jumped back into the water and Sari closed her eyes and flew in after me. "What do you think," I said swimming up to her. Sari opened her eyes and found she was in a small bubble that could make her breath and fly underwater. "Okay," I said swimming to a rock and peeking out behind it, "The fish is right there." "Wait what do I do," Sari asked. "You swim up to the fish and make it chase after you," I explained, "And go past the rock and I'll catch it." "Wait your using me as fish bait?" Sari exclaimed. "Yeah now go," I said.

Sari sighed and flew like a foot away from the fish it looked up and immediately swimmed after her she shot past the rock and I barely caught the fish. "Got it," I said and swimmed to the shore. Sari and I walked up the hill toward the fishing pond store and stopped dead. "How am I going to get in without being seen by the store owner?" I said to Sari. Her reply was broke off by a crashing sound.

I see Link standing at the doorway of the store. "Liar," he shouted and threw something in the store followed by a muffled ow. "What happened?" I asked running up to Link. "The store owner said we have a fish that big and as soon as I caught my first fish he told me that he doesn't," Link said crossly, "I took my money back and hit him with his fishing rod and a bucket."

Link looked me up and down when he finished he frowned, "You look like you went for a swim." "That because I was catching this," I said holding the bottle with the fish in it. Link swiped the bottle from my hands. "Just what we need," he muttered and went on clearer, "Now let's get back to Zora's Domain."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Second Dungeon

We went back to Zora's Domain with Princess Ruto waiting for us near the entrance. "Great you come this way," She said and ran up some nearby steps. Link followed more slowly with a sigh. I followed with Sari sitting on my shoulder not in a good mood since I made her fish bait to catch the fish. We gave the fish to her father and he ate it in one gulp. "Thank you Link," he said, "Take this as a token of my gratitude."

He gave Link the iron boots. "Oh Link," Ruto said, "This is my thanks." She gave Link the Zora's tunic and a hug. "Let's go back to Lake Hylia," Link said, "We should find a water temple there." Soon we were standing on the shore of Lake Hylia while Sari zoomed around clearly excited.

"Let's go already," she said impatiently and energetically. "You're to enthusiastic," I said, "Which makes you not like your sister." "I don't care about my differences with my sister," Sari said crossly. "Well what are we waiting for?" Link replied and jumped in the lake. I went in next with Sari following me, afraid a fish would try to eat her again.

We came to this island in the middle of the lake underwater, where the island is connected to the bottom of the lake. There is a door that leads into the water temple. We went into the temple and found this shaft that went straight up with a bunch of water mines in our way. "Oh great it's too crowded to get through without us touching one," Link said, "Now how are we going to go through this temple?"

"Oh there a small tunnel over here," I said looking at a hole in the wall. "I can't fit in there it's too small," He said examining its size. "I know but I can," I said and squeezed into the hole. It led upward like the shaft except it was narrow and small. I grabbed some rocks to help haul me up. "Are you afraid you will get stuck," Sari said right above me. "Why does it get narrower," I asked climbing up higher. "No you're near the top I just thought being stuck in a small place will be scary," Sari answered.

When I got to the top I came out of this small hole and stepped on a switch nearby. All the water mines in the shaft blew up and Link took off his iron boots so he could float up to the top of the shaft. Link came out of this pool next to this other pool which was smaller and which I crawled out of.

Before I go on you probably want to know how we breathe underwater. Link uses a zora's tunic that makes him breath under water and iron boots to stay on the ground underwater. I use my necklaces power to breathe underwater and stay on the ground underwater. We were in this small cavern with the two pools which we came out of and the switch which I was still standing on.

"You can get off now," Link said, "The water mines blew up and I decided to go up and see where it leads." There was a door nearby to the next room so we went to the next room and saw a big expanse of water and on the other side were fans turning the water into choppy waves. Right next to one of the fans was a door.

"How are we going to get over there?" I exclaimed. "Well we could go under water and travel that way," Link suggested. "And when we get to the other side and come out of the water the waves will push us back," I said. We went underwater and found two jellyfishes and a clam. "You take the jellyfish and I'll take the clam," I said taking out my glowing sword. Link shot his hookshot at the two jellyfish and killed them instantly while I killed the clam with one slash from my sword.

After Link and I killed the enemies the fans turned off then we went to the door to the next room. In the next room there was this wide river next to us with a strong current and in front of us was a tall waterfall. I stepped on a switch and hookshot targets appeared on random parts of the waterfall leading upward. Link told me to stay on the switch and he started to go upward.

Once he got to the top I got off the switch and the hookshot targets disappeared. I found a small hole like the one at the entrance at the temple and started to climb up the narrow rocky wall. It was difficult because I wasn't underwater this time. I got to the top right by the river rushing down the waterfall. Link helped me up and found this key at the top we went through this door to the next room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The second Dungeon Miniboss

"Great we got the key now lets get that miniboss," I said energetically. "Okay now you're acting like Sari," Link said. "Oh, shut up," I muttered. The next room was empty except for two doors and they were both locked. Since we had one key we decided to look around the room for another key. I found two switches and stepped on one and a treasure chest appeared. Link opened it and a spear popped out almost hitting Link in the head. "Oops that was a booby trap chest wasn't it," I said.

"Be more careful next time," Link sighed and went to the other switch and another chest fell down. In it was a key Link walked to one door and said, "Lets go." "No," I said, "I want to go through the other door." We argued for about half an hour and finally chose a door. "Okay we will go into the one you picked," Link said opening one of the doors with one of are keys.

"I want to see the room first," said Sari's energetic voice. We walked in the room and saw a big spider with one eye. "A-a Creeper watch out," Sari said as a web was shot at me. I dodged it and tried to shoot a light arrow at its eye. The Creeper shot a web at me that stuck me to the wall. "Link hit its eye," I said. Link tried to run at the beast and slashed its eye. But it closed its eye when its eye was open it was when it was on the ceiling or away from Link's blade. It started shooting web at Link when Sari got and idea. "Try using your hookshot," Sari suggested. Link shot the hookshot at its eye. The monster got pulled to Link and Link slashed its eye.

After Link defeated it he got a bow and arrows in the chest that had electric powers. "Can you free me from this web?' I said on the wall where the web had me tied tightly on. Link sighed and cut it. "Be a bit more careful next time," Link said before leaving the room. I followed him with Sari saying, "Yay now time to fight the boss."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Second Dungeon Boss

"Okay now we can go into the next room," Link said leaving the miniboss room and going to the door next to it. In the next room there were spike everywhere. "Okay what now?" I asked. Link looked around, "Nothing to hit a hookshot with." I hit a switch with my arrow and the spikes disappeared but the room slanted up. That was impossible to climb. But at the top of the slanted room it was flat and a hookshot target was up there.

"Come here," Link said. I walked over and he put his hand around my waist and used his hookshot. When we got up there Link found a chest with the boss key. "Now all we need is the boss door," Link said. We went into the next room to find a tower that had four floors. "How are we going to get up there?" I asked Link. "I don't know there are no hookshot targets either," Link answered.

We went into the first room, which was just an open room, which was empty, and then five small creepers came toward us from a crack. "At least they're smaller then the miniboss," I whispered to Link. Link killed three with his sword and I killed two with my bow and arrows. A switch appeared in the middle of the room. Link hit it with his sword and water rose to the second floor of the tower.

We went to the second floor to find a Stalfos which I let Link fight. We hit another switch that went up to the third floor. There were two Dinofos up there. "Okay Link I fight this one you fight that one," I said. I killed mine with one slash of my glowing sword and I watched Link take his enemy down. We hit the switch and went to the fourth floor which had the boss door.

We went in and found a pool that looked empty until a water snake popped out. "That's Slith the water snake, watch out for his moves," Sari said. "Wait Link, doesn't water conduct electricity," I said and Link smiled. The boss was cowering under water then when Link shot an electric arrow it jumped out of the water. I aimed and shot a light arrow at it. The snake squealed in pain and went back into the water.

"It worked," Link cheered. "Settle down," I said, "We still need to kill it." Link shot another electric arrow and then I hit it with another light arrow when it got out of the water to escape the electricity. "Okay one more should do it," I said getting another arrow ready. All the sudden the boss grabbed me with its snake body and pulled me underwater.

"Chrysalia," Link cried desperately. "If you shoot another electric arrow in there you could hurt her," Sari pointed out. Then what should I do?" Link asked. Sari frowned then brightened, "Try your hookshot." Link shot his hookshot at the boss's head and it came out and Link slashed it. The boss trashed around and disappeared.

The water drained and a blue portal appeared with a stone tablet next to it. "It saids," I said crouching down to read it, "The crystal shines in the pot of Hyrule Castle." "What does that mean?" Link asked. "I don't know but we know it's at Hyrule Castle," I said. We went into the blue portal and ended up by the shore of Lake Hylia. "Well I didn't expect to run into you two," Dark Link said behind us. I turned around. "Dark Link," I growled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dark Link Loses (for now)

"What do you what?" I asked "A fight with me," Link said coming in front of me with his sword out. "I want to finally beat you Dark Link," Link explained, "You always fought Chrysalia give me a chance." "Humph very well," Dark Link said, "Lets see how much you improved." Dark Link rushed at Link and knocked the sword out of his hands. Dark Link slashed Link but I took out my glowing sword and blocked Dark Link's sword.

"You wish to fight me?" Dark Link said. "Maybe," I said. When Link saw me block Dark Link's sword he snuck around behind Dark Link. "In fact," I said, "I could win this battle easily." "What do you mean," Dark Link growled. At that moment Link knocked his sword out of his hands and I slashed Dark Link. Dark Link walked over to his sword and disappeared.

When Dark Link got back to his hidden fortress the Moblins guarding the gate said, "Failed again." "Oh shut up," Dark Link said. "You know if you're going to run away every time you get hurt you won't win," the Moblin said. Dark Link looked at him, "I'll think that over."

Link and I just left Lake Hylia and now we got back to Hyrule Castle. "Link said we should check Hyrule Castle Market," Sari said. "How come?" I asked looking at Link. "To look for the power crystal," Link answered. "It said it was in Hyrule Castle," I said annoyed, "Not Hyrule Castle Market." "Okay," Link sighed, "If you know what's best." Then we walked up to Hyrule Castle to find that power crystal.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The First Power Crystal

At the Castle Link and I immediately went to Zelda. "What is it?" she asked. "Have you ever seen a pot?" I asked, "That's a different color or has a different design on it?" "Yes," Zelda answered looking confused, "It's a lighter color then the other pots." "Where is it?" I asked. "I don't know it always gets moved around," Zelda said, "The last place I saw it was in the maid's room."

I ran off from Link and Zelda to the maid's room. I took it to my room and broke it. Inside was the power crystal. "Chrysalia," it said. "Wha- crystals don't speak," I said. "Chrysalia, I am pieces of power for your crystal there are three scattered in the land I will power up your crystal by making electric shockwaves come from your sword." It went into my necklace and gleamed for a bit then faded back to its normal color.

"Looks like you got it," Link said, "You better rest now were looking for the second one tomorrow." I went to sleep then the next day we were just about to leave when Dark Link appeared in front of us. "What do you want," I growled. "I came back to fight," Dark Link said, "Now show me what power you possess." To Be Continued…

For readers eager for part 2 here's the link to it: s/8333018/1/Link_vs_Dark_Link_Part_2


End file.
